A cuddle a day, keeps the nightmares at bay
by Sugary Spices
Summary: Because when she has a nightmare, the only remedy is a cuddle from her lover. Elsanna.


_This is Elsanna, this will show romantic intentions and dialogue between the two. Frankly, if you dislike this ship then I highly recommended you don't this read my story and then bash my choice. Be more respectful to others shipping preferences, alright? Alright._

_Now, enjoy~_

_The wind howled as it brought forth a flurry of snow, her whole body paralyzed with ice devouring her being. Every step she took the feel of cold overwhelmed her senses, limbs were numb and her heart beats slowed._

_Anna's blue eyes were full of fear, terror and distraught. Despite her mind pleading for her to give up, she trekked on with her last ounce of strength. Stumbling as the ice below seemed to crack, Anna's breath become ragged in horror._

_The snow penalized her vision, white was all she could see. Nonetheless, she continued. _

_Yet her will was slowly fading away, ice creeping and begun to take over her own control. She felt worthless, Hans made her realize everything was her fault. Maybe... maybe if she hadn't pushed her or been so foolish to marry a stranger in moments and a duet._

_unbeknownst to her, tears ran down her face but were soon frozen as the case of ice-covered her cheeks. Weak. Worthless. Those words plagued her mind, losing her internal battle._

_Then she heard a weep then the blizzard suddenly dropped._

_Looking around she saw her weeping sister, face buried in her hands as she could faintly hear her name whispered._

_However, Anna gasped as she saw a metallic object glint. Hans had a smirk as the sword was poised above her head and was about to swing down before a scream stole his attention._

_''Elsa!'' Anna screamed, immobilized by the ice that permanently froze her legs._

_''A-Anna? Anna!''_

_Elsa was about to stand up, though Hans growled under his breath and kicked her in the back. With a yell of pain, the queen fell on the ice, the pressure of his foot keeping her down._

_''Oh, Anna...'' Hans chuckled, readying his swing as he looked at her. ''If only somebody loved you.''_

_With that, Anna's last sight was of red and the sound of a scream before everything faded to black._

_''If only somebody loved you...'__'_

Once again, she sat up with a desperate gasps for air; her hands clawing at her cheeks as drops of tears began to fall down her face. Darkness unsettled her, feeling if it was trapping her - secluding her. Strawberry-blonde hair in disarray, resembling like a lion' mane.

Vivid imagery still occupied her mind, the sickening grin as he looked into her own wide eyes. A sword glinting in midair with his hands tightly gripping the base, words scarred her as he gave a chuckle.

_''Oh Anna, if only someone loved you...''_

She could still her the scream; tormenting her until her fingernails tightly clenched into her cheeks, liquid seeped through the small wounds now tarnishing the perfect peach cheeks.

Yet, she was thankful that she awoke. Afraid of returning back to her horrid nightmare, shakily she began to stand up. Stumbling slightly, Anna regained her balance quickly, opening the door only for it to creak in protest.

When the slit became big enough for her to slip through, she took the opportunity to side through the gap, heading down the hall with torches illuminating the area.

Treading carefully, Anna flinched when a board creaked in protest when among the corridor where her sister's room was situated, she needed to be quick and silent to not disturb Elsa. But the floorboards seemed that awaking the queen was a good idea, groaning with even a tap of her foot, wrapping her nightgown closer she took a daring leap, gritting her teeth when an array of creaks began.

Then she froze.

''Anna, is that you?''

There goes her plan to sneak in.

Trying to keep still as possible, she heard her sister mumble a few words. Closing her eyes as she could feel fear pumping through her body, beats of her heart echoing in her eardrums. With the door pulled open, she opened her eyes to see the image of her unimpressed sister.

''It's three in the morning, why are you awake?'' Elsa asked, tapping her foot on the floorboards.

''Well - I, um...''

''You're going to elope with Kristoff?'' Anna noticed that she had a hurtful expression.

''N-No! I don't like him... I love you.'' she shouted in a whisper, pulling on her lion mane before looking down, muttering. ''I had a nightmare.''

''What about?'' Elsa ushered her sibling into her room, taking a seat on the edge of her canopy bed. With a gesture, Anna followed and took a seat next to her.

''Hans...'' she spoke in a wavering tone, tears began to well up in her eyes as the images of the nightmare flashed through her mind.

''What happened?''the eldest whispered, if it was about that rotten idiot then it was definitely bad. Sometimes she still has nightmares that Anna didn't freeze when the sword swung downwards.

''You were there,'' tears leaked with every word uttered, ''H-Hans had a sword and then he... he...'' Elsa brought the weeping girl in for a hug, mumbling words of comfort as the girl wept hysterically.

''Hush, Anna.'' the queen rubbed her back. ''I'm here, and I _do _love you...''

''I love you more.'' she hiccupped, pulling away to lean her forehead on hers. Allowing a small smile on her face, she wrapped her arms around Elsa's neck.

''No, I do.'' she gently kissed Anna's lips, the younger eagerly returning the kiss. Alas, much to both dismay, it was short-lived.

''Can I cuddle with you? That always helps me...''

''You're not proposing that we...?''

''Ew! No, that's... I'm only 17!''

''Gah, sorry! I-I just, it was that you trailed of suggestively... sorry.''

''The princess forgives you,'' Anna chuckled, unwrapping her arms from her neck to hold her cold hands, her thumb caressing the back. ''You're like a guardian angel, defeating my nightmares like a knight!''

''Alright, Anna... come, I'm tired and Kai has to wake me up early.''

''Yes, ma'am!'' she mock saluted, grinning before wrapping her in blankets with Elsa in two. She always gave the best cuddles, no doubt about that. The blankets provided warmth and she gave her cold, making it the perfect temperature.

Smiling, Anna let out a sigh as Elsa wrapped her hands on her waist and pulled her chest. Laying her chin on the back of her head, Elsa's voice muttered.

''Goodnight, Anna.''

''Night, Elsa.''

And, until they woke up, not a nightmare came.


End file.
